Death and Demon
One and a half shot all about Zack's "end". Story Zack's POV I awoke almost robotically. I got out of my bed, showered, got into my armor. The year is 2449. I glanced in the mirror. Just a few days previously, I completed an assassination job for Zeus that the gods agreed deserved a great reward. I won't go into detail. I asked them to allow me to age. Just a little. I just wanted to get out of my eighteen year old body. Now, physically, I'm thirty-one. Zeus is a damn mind reader. Normally, today being thursday, I'd go and be Dionysus' designated driver while he went out to get drunk. Apparently, I'm also the gods helper. On mondays, I'd go off to play chess with Athena for four hours. On tuesdays, I'd spar with my father, Ares. On wednesdays, I'd try to help Apollo write music. On thursdays, I'd be a walking target for Artemis. Friday through Sunday I had off. Thank you Zeus for rejecting Aphrodite's wish. Today, however, I had summons from Zeus. I grabbed my bladed staff and ringblade and go to see him. I find him in his throne room. "What do you need?" I ask him. He grimaces at my rudeness. Hell, if I wasn't so useful, he'd have chucked me off Olympus by now. "I've discovered something rather terrifying. I need you to put an end to it." "And that would be?" "Last night, Hermes discovered that Persephone has been supplying the Titans with information that could very well release Typhon once again." I cross my arms. "So now I have to go down there and kill the wife of Hades?" "Exactly." I start walking out. Holy Gaia this is not going to end well. Hermes follows me after I leave the throne room. "I am to get you to the underworld." He says a little spitefully. "Let's go." As we walk to the gates, I scribble a note down on a paper I grab from Demeter as I pass her. Third person's POV Hades stood in his throne room. He paced back and forth, slightly irked. Zeus had told him to expect a message he was supposed to pass to his daughter in Elysium. He didn't like being told to be a mailman, that was Hermes' job. The fireplace next to him flared, and an envelope popped out. If it were addressed to anyone but his daughter, he would have fed it to Cerberus. He strode through the gates of Elysium and handed it to a random Demigod. "Give this to my Daughter." He said simply and left. The demigod eventually found her and handed to her. Ava, the daughter of Hades confusedly opened it. Scribbled on the paper inside was this message: Ava, listen to these songs in order. Riot, Pain, Monster, Faint. Look at the screen. ''-ZSHJ'' Ava looked in the envelope and saw, to her shock, an old Ipod that had belonged to Zack Johnson. She put the headphones in and listened to the stated songs. A voice popped inside her head that she hadn't heard in centuries. She looked at the screen. "Hi Ava. I'm giving you this message to explain something that's going to happen today." There was no question, Zack was on the screen, though he looked different. His hair had returned to it's dark color and his eyes were brown. He also had a beard. "I won't go into to much detail, but know this. There is a traitor down in the underworld. I'm going down to get rid of them. This person has been supplying the Titans with information on how to release Typhon. I will not allow that to happen. Should I fail, you will never hear from me again. Should I succeed, you may well hate me. If that is the case then I'm sorry. Goodbye." Zack's POV I stand on the ferry across the Styx. A mixture of terror and excitement is coursing through me. I jump off at the shore and prepare myself for the biggest fight of my life. My weapons are coated in a virus that can kill gods. I see the lines of people to be judged. I'm close. Eye of the demon. I think and my vision goes blue. I see a gold glow that is Persephone. "Wings of the demon." I whisper And bat like wings grow out my back. It's a good thing my old armor got upgraded. I fly over to Hades' castle. Persephone looks and sees me. She opens her mouth to shout a warning. A shout that never leaves her mouth. My ringblade grows out into a long, scarlet sword and plunges into her open mouth. The virus seeps into her and se collapses. "Holy Zeus.....I just....killed a god...." I whisper. Now I have to try and explain this to Hades. I walk into his throne room and find him. "Why. Are. You. Here?" Hades rumbles. "Their is a traitor in your lands." "What!" Tell me, who is this traitor?" "You do not need to worry. They are already dead." "I felt no one pass. How is it that you can kill the dead?" "She was not dead." Hades slowly comes to the realization of what I've done. Bits of him seem to turn to dust. He speaks in a voice barely above a whisper. "You....bastard...." The rest of him just, leaves. I speak quietly. "You followed me, my lord?" I turn. Zeus is standing before me. "Yes. I see the results of what has happened have happened." "So?" "Hades will need a replacement. The other gods have all agreed on what should happen. Except Aphrodite. She seemed to be dead set on sleeping with you." I shake my head. "We both know why that will never happen." "Please, sit." I do so. He puts his hand on my forehead. He mutters something in a language that is NOT ancient greek. Pain. That's all I feel. My sight vanishes. Then relief. When I see again. I find a ghost like thing next to me. "Verx." I say to it. "Indeed. You do not need my any longer. Your destiny has come to pass." I look down. My armor, originally silver, is now jet black. "Welcome, Zack, second lord of the dead." Zeus says and disappears. I feel his presence leave my new realm. I sigh. Now, I have a very difficult task ahead. I need to tell Ava I just killed her father. Category:One-shot Category:Odst grievous Category:Death and Demons